


Jungle

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: In search of a rare potions ingredient, Severus makes the mistake of letting Draco come with him on a trip to the Amazon Rainforest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Jungle   
**Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- My darling Lady  
 **Rating** \- NC17   
**Characters/Pairings** \- Severus/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, Adult Language, Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flangst, Post-War, Light Bondage, Rimming  
 **Disclaimer** \- The author neither owns these characters nor makes any money from this story.   
**Summary** \- In search of a rare potions ingredient, Severus makes the mistake of letting Draco come with him on a trip to the Amazon Rainforest  
 **Word Count** \- ~3900  
 **Author's Notes** \- Written for the Snaco_Exchange fest on LiveJournal.

 

 

 

Severus rolled his eyes and bit back on the snark that was threatening to break out and obliterate everything in a five planet radius. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a breath through his teeth, counting to ten before he turned around to face Draco. His younger lover was stood by the tent looking incredulous, and Severus raised one eyebrow in a perfect arch. "What is the problem _now_ , Draco?"

Tearing his disdain from the canvas monstrosity, Draco turned to focus said disdain on his bond-mate. "If you think I am sleeping in _that_ , you have another thing coming."

"Draco, where do you expect, in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, to be sleeping? A five star hotel?"

"Well no, but not in a shabby tent half-way up a tree!"

"If we sleep on the ground, we will be eaten. And while the thought of you gobbled up and out of my hair is an intriguing one, I prefer my heart beating in my chest, not in the belly of the beast. This is luxury compared to the way I had to stay when I was working for Him and the Order during the war. So shut up, and start the fire."

Draco pouted, and Severus rolled his eyes. It would be stressful enough navigating the jungle to find the bark of the [andira inermis](http://www.rain-tree.com/andira.htm), without a petulant twenty-six year old giving him grief. He knew it had been a mistake to allow Draco to come with him on this ingredient-gathering trip, but the blonde had asked at the most inopportune moment – when Severus was balls deep and would have agreed to be nice to Potter if it had just kept the blonde writhing on his cock. It would have been churlish to disagree, and now, after the fact, Severus could see the blatant manipulation.

He never, ever learned. 

But then, the most perfect, brilliant, fantastic idea occurred to Severus. He'd just turn Draco's manipulation back on him. Perhaps it was time to push aside the principle of not using sex to influence his lover; after all, Draco seemed to have no qualms about it. 

Moving slowly, Severus stepped up to Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling the smaller man against him and stroking his hair gently until Draco went lax in his arms. "Without warming charms, it requires ingenuity to keep yourself warm at night. For example, sharing a sleeping bag. And there are many things that can be done to keep you amused until you fall asleep."

Draco hummed happily, pressing against the older man and lifting one leg to wrap around Severus, making his intentions perfectly clear. "I might need a little more convincing of how much fun camping can be."

Smirking, Severus took Draco into the tent and lowered him gently to the floor. Draping himself over the smaller man, Severus fumbled in his bag for his tube of lubricant. Setting it within easy reach, Severus began to unbutton Draco's light cotton shirt, pulling it off and divesting the blonde of his trousers too. Draco writhed, impatient and pouting, on the sleeping bag as Severus peeled off his own clothes and picked the lubricant up again. 

"Sev! We could have been fucking by now."

"We're going back to nature, Draco. That means doing things by hand."

Draco's response was stolen by the slick finger sliding inside him, and he canted his hips downwards, impaling himself further on the slim digit and groaning with pleasure. "I like… nature…"

Leaning forward to worry a cherry-red nipple with his teeth, Severus smirked around the sensitive flesh, his tongue tickling it as he formed words, "That does not surprise me." 

Though he'd chastened Draco, Severus could feel his own arousal slamming him for waiting, for holding back from the slick, wanton young thing begging so prettily for him. He slipped a third finger in, knowing Draco didn't really need it, but not wanting any mistakes out here in the middle of the jungle. He felt welcoming muscles yield to him, and pulled his fingers out carefully. Wiping the lubricant over his cock as best he could, Severus lined himself up and slid into Draco, dropping his head to the younger man's shoulder and smirking as Draco purred and bucked up against him. 

As he thrust in a strong, steady rhythm, Severus listened to the filth pouring from Draco's mouth; intermingled with words of such uncharacteristic sweetness, Severus would have cried, were he that sort of man. But he wasn't, so instead he picked up his thrusts, hammering into Draco until the blonde's voice cracked and he could scream no more. Severus lived for the kittenish noises that were all Draco could manage when he was being thoroughly fucked, and he grunted as the blonde convulsed around him, squeezing his orgasm from him.

Lying sweaty and exhausted in the close heat, Severus flung his arm over his eyes and murmured as Draco cuddled up against his chest, "Don't forget the mosquito charm."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The stream of inventive invectives woke Severus from his slumber, and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "Draco, what… what did you do?"

Turning to face his lover, Draco made his anger plainly evident in his tone and eyes. "I got _fucking stung_! You… I… MOSQUITOS!" 

Shaking his head, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and found himself silently counting to ten for the second time in as many days. At least a relationship with Draco kept his math skills sharp. "I told you to put up the charm." 

"After you'd fucked me senseless! How was I supposed to manage magic? You're… you… you should have done it!"

When Draco stuttered it meant he was really angry, but Severus wouldn't take the blame for this one. "You are an adult. You should look after yourself. And I told you not to wear cologne or that ridiculous frilly skin moisturiser out here – it attracts the insects."

"I didn't want to smell!"

"Draco, I am not wearing them, nor would I be caught dead in them. My point, however, is that I am _not_ wearing them, and I have _not_ been bitten."

Drawing himself up to his full height, Draco practically frothed at the mouth, "That's because _I_ was lay over _you_! I got stung for both of us!"

Knowing he wouldn't get a moments peace until he dealt with this, Severus summoned over the soothing balm and crooked a finger at Draco. "Come here then, brat, and I will soothe these as best I can."

"Fuck it, and fuck you. I'm going to cool off in the river."

Before Severus could utter the thousands of reasons why flouncing off for a bath in the Amazon River was a bad idea, Draco had done just that; his towel summoned to his hand as he Disapparated. Severus sent up a silent plea to whichever deity would be kind enough to listen to him that Draco wouldn't get eaten by anything. 

He could cope with a little maiming; it may teach the brat a lesson.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had assumed it would be difficult to find Draco; the blonde could be a sneaky little brat at times, but he needn't have worried. He found Draco quite easily, by following the screams. Emerging, panicked, through the bushes, Severus' mouth dropped open in an ungainly expression of shock at the sight of his young lover hopping about on the shore, slapping his penis and yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Dashing over to his lover, Severus batted his hands away and wrapped his hand around the blonde's flaccid shaft, staring intently at the penis he knew so well, to see what the problem was. Hiding a smirk, he looked up at Draco and raised one eyebrow. "I tried to warn you about bathing in the Amazon River, but you just flounced off."

"I didn't flounce! And you should have tried harder! And GET IT OUT!"

Shaking his head, Severus took his wand and carefully removed the [candiru](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penis_fish) from Draco's urethra. Casting healing, cleansing, and disinfecting charms, Severus tossed the little fish back into the river, and turned to Draco. His big mistake was not hiding his smirk fast enough, because the look the blonde gave him was cold enough to bring on the next ice age. "Merlin's sake, Draco. Must you cause me so much trouble?"

He'd expected to be yelled at, but the clipped tones of his bond-mate were so much worse. "Well, I'd hate to cause you anymore trouble."

For the second time that morning, Severus found himself alone in the jungle, the crack of Disapparation ringing in his ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Severus arrived back at their tent, Draco was nowhere to be seen. His heart sinking, Severus leant inside the tent and found that all of Draco's things were gone as well. Growling under his breath, Severus began to pack the tent up; angry that his trip to find the andira inermis bark would be wasted on chasing after his errant lover. But Draco could barely cope alone in a manor staffed by House Elves, so he had no chance in the jungle.

Tent and belongings packed, Severus hoisted his backpack on and jumped off the branch, using a cushioning charm to ease onto the ground. For a brief moment, he hoped the blonde had Apparated back to their hotel room in Ecuador. But from the obvious trail it seemed Draco had been so angry he'd just stormed off. Cursing under his breath, Severus set to follow his mate's path.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first problem he hit was the scene of a scuffle in the middle of a clearing. His heart catching in his throat, Severus spun wildly on the spot, looking for any sign of Draco. On the third turn, his eyes rested on a [harpy eagle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harpy_eagle), and he stepped back as the impressive bird unfolded wings wider than Severus was tall. He saw the glint in dark eyes, and dipped his head slowly. "Madam."

The wings folded in, and Severus tried not to react too visibly when a golden beak opened to reveal a high, musical voice. "Another wizard."

Head jerking up from the respectful bow, Severus spoke quickly, "Another? You have seen one before me, with blonde hair?"

The bird clicked her beak in irritation, and Severus let his head drop again. The last thing he needed was a pissed off eagle, especially one with five inch talons. However, she did not strike. "A fair one passed through here, he is your Mate?"

"Yes. He… was there a fight?"

One long wing spread out and Severus looked where the bird gestured, his eyes resting on a sloth, dead and bloodied on the jungle floor. 

"Your Mate interrupted my lunch."

"Then I apologise, both for his interruption and mine. Tell me, Madam, which way he went?"

The same wing extended again, at a slight angle, and Severus tipped his head in thanks before making a quick getaway. Trust Draco to take the path littered with vicious, carnivorous animals.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As he walked, Severus plotted all the ways he was going to punish Draco for this. He couldn't believe the blonde could have been so stupid. Before they'd come, Severus had explained that it was dangerous terrain and that Draco had to stay close to him. He'd explicitly stated that there would be no wandering off alone in the jungle. Severus had been here before, on numerous ingredient trips for both of his foolish Masters, and he knew the areas that it would be safe for them to traverse. He knew Draco was headstrong, but to blunder off was sheer stupidity, and Severus intended to make sure Draco knew _exactly_ how much trouble he had caused.

That was until he saw the shed skin of an [anaconda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anaconda), and realised there was a high chance Draco was terrified beyond all rational thought. The blonde had never really recovered from his fear of Nagini, and all things big and snake-like. There were times, Severus mused as he walked around the twenty-foot-long skin, that it seemed incredible Draco could be such a Slytherin, yet remain so terrified of its mascot.

Taking out his silver knife, Severus took a large piece of the skin, rolling it neatly and sliding it into his bag. Anaconda skin sold at a high price and was useful in burn balms, and Severus debated before cutting off another large slice. Stowing the second piece carefully, Severus replaced his knife and looked quickly for the trail of broken twigs and disturbed foliage that Draco had left. Finding it, he hurried forwards, wanting to get away from here before the owner of the shed skin came back and took offence to Severus' stealing of its property.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leant behind a tree, Severus watched as the [jaguars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaguar) prowled around the tree. He knew, from the excitement evident in the pack, that they had cornered some prey, and Severus didn't have a clue how to get past them. He was about to double back when he heard a soft whimpering sound. He'd recognise that noise anywhere, and Severus smiled in spite of the situation, relieved that Draco was still alive.

Though he was a fast talker, Severus wasn't altogether sure he could take on a pack of jaguars and convince them to leave such good prey. So instead, he Apparated up the tree, stumbling a little as he found his balance on the wide branches. Draco was a branch higher, huddled against the trunk looking truly terrified. Resigning himself to the task in hand, Severus began to climb up the trunk, finally levering himself onto the higher branch ten minutes later. 

If he hadn't been so afraid of falling to his death, Draco would have lunged forwards at Severus. Instead, he just smiled weakly as the older man came over to him. "Oh, Sev, I… OW!"

Severus leant forward, tightening his fingers in Draco's hair, and hissed, "I have never, in all my life, met anyone as irresponsible and pigheaded as you. What the _hell_ did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry! I was angry and…"

"Believe me, Draco, you do not know angry. I am angry, and I am having a hard time resisting the urge to do more than smack you around the head. Let go of that damn trunk, and I'll Apparate us back to the hotel room. This has been a wasted trip, and I hope you're pleased with yourself!"

Draco looked so unhappy that Severus' anger began to melt, and when the blonde moved to cling to him in preparation for Side-Along Apparition, Severus could feel the tremors of fear running through him. Tightening his grip on Draco a little, Severus glanced down and saw one of the jaguars beginning to claw its way up the trunk. Taking a split-second to mourn the absence of the andira inermis, Severus tightened his grip on Draco and Apparated them back to their hotel room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After spending almost twenty minutes yelling Draco out, Severus had healed the blonde's cuts and bruises and dismissed him to have a bath. He'd intended, once he'd gotten the bark, to spoil Draco rotten in their exclusive hotel, but that urge had dissipated rapidly with all the drama the blonde had caused through his sheer stubbornness. Instead, Severus just wanted to go to sleep. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed, the rush of adrenalin that had kept him searching for Draco wearing off, leaving nothing but a bone deep tiredness.

He heard the door to the bathroom open, and the soft padding of Draco crossing the room. Then, however, the blonde hesitated, and Severus opened his eyes to see Draco hovering next to the bed in a pair of boxer shorts. "What now?"

"I… I can leave, if you want? I should… I should probably leave…"

His anger and irritation dissipated in the face of his lover's uncertainty, and Severus knew that Draco was truly sorry. Shaking his head, Severus shifted on the bed and beckoned Draco in, pulling the blonde into his arms and dropping a kiss on still-damp hair. "Have I ever tried to second-guess you when you've been explaining Quidditch matches?"

Draco shifted a little, and hoped Severus couldn't feel the heat of his blush. "No."

"And have I ever disregarded your warnings when dressing for useless Ministry functions?"

Laughing a little, Draco shook his head, "No, you haven't."

"Then why did you see fit to ignore my warnings about this trip, knowing full well that I was speaking from experience?"

Tensing a little, Draco busied himself running his fingers over the sparse black hairs on Severus' chest while he tried to think of a way to answer without sounding like a petulant child. When he could find no such way, he sighed softly. "You were laughing at me. I wanted to prove that I could manage just fine, but things kept going wrong. I didn't want you to think I was this pampered, spoiled brat that couldn't last two minutes on my own out there."

"You are pampered, and you are spoiled. You're a brat as well. And you couldn't last two minutes out there alone. But those things aren't bad; Draco, I do not want you gallivanting around in the jungle on your own. I know you're pampered and spoiled because I have pampered and spoiled you for the past six years. And you've always been a brat."

Draco laughed, and Severus swatted him lightly on the arse. "You don't have to be the best at everything, Draco. I will love you regardless."

Pushing up a little from Severus' chest, Draco smiled coyly and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. "Can I make it up to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Severus ran one hand up Draco's spine, dragging his fingers just the right way to make the young man, who lay half on top of him, shiver with delight. "You're a clever young man, I'm sure you'll find a way to garner my forgiveness."

Draco smirked and began sliding down the bed. Severus' cock was already filling in anticipation, and he growled when Draco pulled away, his mouth mere inches from Severus' groin. "Oh! I forgot!"

Severus growled again, but his brat ignored the warning sound and clambered out of the bed, heading to the discarded backpack on the floor and rummaging through it. He returned to the bed with a large bag, which he held open, looking at Severus expectantly until the scowling man pulled himself into a sitting position and peered in.

"When I was wandering about, I saw a tree that I thought looked a bit like how you described the bark you wanted. So I took some, hoping it was the right one."

Severus just stared into the bag. It appeared Draco had stripped the tree; there was thousands of galleons worth of bark in there, cut off in neat six-by-one inch strips. Closing the bag and muttering preservation charms, Severus grabbed Draco's hips and flipped the blonde backwards, climbing gracefully on top of him and nipping gently at his neck. "Perhaps you are more of a jungle boy than I thought?"

Draco laughed and arched up against Severus, rubbing their growing erections together and hissing at the pleasurable friction. "Oh yes, I'm always swinging from the trees!"

"Swinging from the rafters, maybe," Severus chuckled, cutting off Draco's response with a kiss; claiming the blonde's mouth as his own and plundering its sweet depths with grace and aplomb. When he'd moved Draco, he'd flipped them around on the bed, and Severus pulled back from the kiss with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Hands on Draco's hips, he helped the blonde up onto his knees and turned him around. Rubbing his erection against Draco's cleft, Severus pushed the blonde forward and guided his hands to wrap around the post at the foot of the bed. A whispered spell had a length of thick tree vine winding around the post and Draco's wrists, fixing the blonde in place. 

Leaning back to admire the sight of Draco tied up, Severus dropped a stinging slap on the pale, perfect globe of Draco's left buttock, smirking when his lover whimpered and spread his knees wider, thrusting his arse out and presenting himself so delectably. It was a sight to behold, and Severus drank in every curve before he ran his hands to Draco's buttocks, spreading them open and watching the tight pink whorl flutter and flicker, crying out for attention in a way no words ever could. 

Sliding along the bed, Severus positioned himself flat on his stomach, his elbows propped up as he held Draco open. He blew cool air across the delicate skin, delighting in the sharp sound of pleasure that escaped Draco's lips. He could see Draco's sac, rosy and smooth, and moved one hand to fondle the twin ovals carefully, applying enough pressure to make Draco writhe in his bonds but not to hurt the blonde. He reached his fingers further, smoothing along the silken shaft to the sticky tip, being rougher here; pinching at Draco's receded foreskin and flicking the sensitive head.

When he had a shivering mass of pleasure tied to the bedpost, Severus moved his hand back to its original place spreading the blonde, and moved in for the kill. He flicked his tongue over Draco's entrance, feeling the strong muscle tense and spasm under the attention. His hands gripped Draco and held him in place as his tongue licked and stroked the sensitive skin, finally furling and breaching Draco. In bed, Severus did not abhor messiness, did not mind the saliva trickling down his chin, hot and musky, as he made Draco whimper and cry out. 

Before long, Severus could wait no more, and he drew back from Draco, moving to his knees and holding Draco still; one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. In a slow, steady thrust, Severus penetrated the blonde, sliding into tight, welcoming heat as Draco keened at being split open with so little preparation. When he was fully seated in the supple body, Severus gave Draco time to adjust as he muttered a lubrication charm, knowing saliva would quickly dry, and not wanting to hurt his bond-mate. He chuckled darkly at the noise of surprise from Draco when he was filled with wet warmth, and bit the blonde's shoulder.

Sucking on the flesh between his teeth until it was an angry red; Severus hummed in satisfaction and drew his hips back, snapping them forwards and gliding smoothly over Draco's sweet spot. The hand on the blonde's shoulder moved to trace over his chest, pinching and strumming at Draco's hard little nipples as Severus thrust forwards and backwards in a rapid, heady rhythm. 

Severus felt himself starting to falter, and he snaked his hand lower, curling skilled fingers around Draco's cock and rubbing firmly, directing the blonde's orgasm to stain the wooden post as Draco cried out and rippled around Severus. Thrusting through the blonde's orgasm, Severus focused his senses on Draco, on the blonde's taste and scent and sounds, his last conscious thought before he lost himself in his lover and spilled his seed being that perhaps this jungle expedition hadn't been a loss after all.


End file.
